Sakura and the Hawaiian Vacation
by kawaiichiisaioni
Summary: *Updated 9/22*CCS/Lilo and Stitch crossover. When CCS goes on vacation in Kauai, they meet up with the Lilo and Stitch crew. What will happen?? Please be nice, my first fanfic! E+T, S+S, M+R, N+D!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura and the Hawaiian Vacation By Gloria Kaymol  
  
Summary: CCS/Lilo and Stitch crossover. The CCS crew goes to the island of Kauai in Hawaii, and meets up with Lilo, Stitch, Nani and the rest of the gang. What will they get themselves into this time? S+S, E+T, M+R (Robbie, mine!), and N+D!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Lilo and Stitch. CCS belongs to Clamp, and Lilo and Stitch belongs to Chris Sanders and Disney (I LOVE YOU CHRIS!!!!). So don't sue me! Oh, except, Robbie, Meiling's boyfriend, belongs to me!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully. It was a beautiful day at Tomoeda high school. As the junior walked into the classroom, she could see all the smiling faces of her peers, their features lit by the warm, golden sunlight passing through the hard, clear glass of the windows.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" replied Tomoyo. "Ossu?" sighed someone behind Sakura. Sakura spun to see that it was Meiling, who, despite her usually cheerful disposition, looked quite depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Meiling?' questioned Sakura. "Oh, nothing really. Just tired, I guess." replied Meiling. Just then, Syaoran walked into the classroom. "Konnichiwa" he said without looking up. He stumbled drowsily into his seat as if in a trance. Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Is it just me, or does it seem like everyone is depressed today?" Tomoyo nodded silently. "I think these people need a vacation!" she said enthusiastically. Sakura nodded. "Call me tonight, we've got to find a good place to go" she whispered to Tomoyo. As class started, Sakura began to dream of all the places they could go.  
  
* * *  
  
After much debate, Tomoyo and Sakura decided they would go to Hawaii for their vacation. It would be Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Meiling's boyfriend, Robbie, an exchange student from America. They would go for three weeks during summer break. Everyone was so excited, especially because Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, had offered to pay for every expense on the trip. Everyone thought this was extremely generous of Ms. Daidouji, and took her up on her offer. She had already bought them each a Japanese-English dictionary. She even offered to send a translator along with them, but they thought that this wasn't necessary. Among his many talents, Syaoran did not speak English fluently, but enough to get them around, he insisted. She also gave them Hawaiian dictionaries, just incase. Though it was unnecessary, the 16 year old teenagers were thankful for all that she had done, and insisted upon her not doing anything else. Tomoyo told them that her mother really wanted to have more kids that she could spoil, so that's why she was being so generous. Whatever the reason, it was decided that they would go to the island of Kauai in Hawaii. None of them could wait.  
  
* * *  
  
*beep beep* *beep beep* The alarm clock woke Nani up quickly. 5:00, Nani sighed heavily. Time to begin another tiresome day, she thought to herself. She tiptoed out of bed so as not to wake up Lilo and Stitch in the next room. She gave a yawn as she looked around her house. The sunlight lay gently on the hardwood floors, warming the house. She continued her stealthy movement down the stairs, into the kitchen. She was startled when she saw Jumba at the counter, fixing himself a sandwich. "What are you doing up?" she whispered. "Sorry to make you jump Nani, but I couldn't get to sleep last night. So, I've been up all night working on new inventions. And, trust me, all this thinking has given me an appetite." "So, any luck?" questioned Nani. "Oh, what, on my inventions? No, but I think I could make big money with this recipe. This is delicious!" Nani giggled as she fixed herself breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
Nani ran into Lilo's room and dive-bombed her sleeping sister. "Wake up SLEEPYHEAD!!!!" Nani cried. "C'mon lil' sisdah! Time to get up!!!! You too, Stitch!" she said to the sleepy blue alien. "Ah rite, ah rite, Stitch up."said Stitch as he rubbed his big black eyes. He looked up at Nani still trying to get nine-year-old Lilo out of bed. No matter how hard Nani tried, Lilo kept pulling her pillow over her tired head. Relentless as always thought Stitch. It had been a long night for him. He kept having dreams about strange, foreign people coming, speaking a language he understood, but didn't know what it was called. He decided to put it behind him, but he would ask Nani what the language was called. "Nani" he said. "Yes Stitch" she said, directing her attention away from the grumpy Lilo. "In w-what langu-uage does 'h-hai' mean 'yes'?" "Well, Stitch, I'm not sure. Give me some more words to work with." "Umm, 'ossu' means 'what's up', 'K- Konnichiwa' means 'hello'." "Umm, I think that would be Japanese" Nani replied. "Ja-Japa-Japanese!" "Yep".  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
So, what do ya think? Please R and R! I need some ideas. Let me know what you want to see! ~Gloria 


	2. A surf contest and more plane fun!

Okay, like I promised, here's the next chapter! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own CCS or Lilo and Stitch, yada yada yada…  
I forgot how old Lilo is and I'm too lazy to look it up, so in my fic, she's 9 because CCS is 16^_^! Nani is 24, and so is David *_^!   
Also, Robbie does speak English, cause he's from America, but he can't translate all that well, he speaks better Chinese than Japanese, and I'm just pretending that Eriol didn't used to live in England, but he's the only one who can read English, besides Robbie ^_^!  
Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran yawned as everyone walked down the ramp leading to the airplane. "It is too early for this" he sighed as he trudged down to the plane. He looked around at his friends, who also wore the same sleepy expression as he did. They were as exhausted, they weren't used to getting up so early. "Yeah, I know…" Sakura said. And I thought I got up early, geez! They all took a seat inside the tiny plane. Sakura looked out the window. She was so excited, she hadn't slept a wink. No wonder I'm so tired! , she thought as she smiled out the window. The plane's engine sprung to life, and the plane started speeding toward the runway. It was just then that she noticed who was sitting next to her. She blushed bright red when she saw Syaoran in the seat next to her. He was blushing too, but Sakura didn't notice.   
  
Tomoyo smiled from the back of the plane. The first step is finished, she thought to herself with a devious smile. Next to her was Eriol, who was secretly her boyfriend as of yesterday, when he asked her out. They made a promise to keep it a secret, because it was simply more fun to go behind people's backs to be together. She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they announced their secret to everyone in Kauai.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nani! Nani, come here quick!" Lilo shouted toward her house as she rushed home. Nani rushed out of the house. Lilo shoved a piece of paper in her face. "Nani, you have to enter this contest!!" Nani looked at the flyer. It read:  
  
ATTENTION ALL SURFERS  
  
SURF CONTEST TOMORROW   
AT PO'IPU BEACH ON THE SOUTH SHORE  
WINNER WILL RECEIVE $500   
STARTS AT 2:00  
MUST BE 16 OR OLDER TO ENTER  
  
  
  
Nani's face lit up with excitement. This is great! I haven't been to a surf contest in years! And we could really use the extra money! "Please enter Nani!!!" Lilo pleaded as she tugged at Nani's arm. "What's going on?" Stitch emerged from the house. "Nani's going to win a surf contest!" Lilo said proudly. "Now, Lilo, I can't guarantee that I'll win, but it sure would be fun…" Nani's voice trailed off as she saw David approaching. "Aloha David! Have you seen this flyer for the surf contest?" "Yes, it looks like fun. You should go, Nani", David said as he reached them. "Are you going to enter, David?" Nani asked. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" David replied. Lilo pouted. "I wish I could enter," she whined. "Don't worry, Lilo. There will be plenty of contests for you to enter when you're older!"Nani reasoned. Lilo sighed and ran off with Stitch towards the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Syaoran! Will you hand me my CD player! My bag is right in front of you!" Tomoyo shouted from the back seat. "Okay," replied Syaoran as he bent over to open Tomoyo's bag. As he rummaged through the bag, he felt something hard that had a surface like a CD player. He pulled it out to discover it was… A VIDEO CAMERA!   
  
"TOMOYO!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE VIDEO TAPING US THE WHOLE TIME ARE YOU? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION!!!" Syaoran shouted as he held up the jet black camera. Tomoyo smiled weakly and replied "ano…, iie?" *sweat drop* "I know, Syaoran, but I couldn't resist!" Sakura motioned to Syaoran to calm down. "Come on, Syaoran, you won't even notice she's there! Please!"Sakura pleaded. Syaoran looked at her, blushed scarlet, then grumbled as he sat down and handed Tomoyo her CD player. Meanwhile, Kero and Suppy were having trouble trying to stay out of the pilot's view, Meiling was studying her dictionary, and Robbie was typing rapidly on his laptop computer. Eriol was reading a book written in English, while Sakura was basically staring out the window, red as a tomato, trying hard not to keep glancing quickly at Syaoran sitting next to her. She would've given anything to be on the ground and out of the hot seat.  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Sorry I had to change the language thing around a lot, it kept conflicting with my plot 9 *sob sob*. I know it's going slow so far, but I promise it will speed up next chapter! Please R+R!!  
~Gloria 


	3. The hotel and the beach

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Lilo and Stitch, you know the drill…  
  
Sorry this took so long, I couldn't seem to get on the computer for a   
  
while. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And, I decided to change   
  
to double space, since I find it much easier to read! Now, on with the   
  
next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Once they landed in Kauai, they couldn't keep their mouths closed.   
  
They couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful island. The bright   
  
turquoise ocean, rich, golden beaches, and literally every color they   
  
could imagine surrounded them.   
  
Everything looked as if a painter had gone mad and poured his   
  
palette of magnificent hues over the tropical island.  
  
They found a nice hotel to stay in for their trip. Syaoran, Eriol, and   
  
Robbie stayed in one room, while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling stayed   
  
in the room across the hall. As soon as Sakura opened the door to the   
  
room, she ran and jumped on her bed and lay there, exhausted. They   
  
had all decided to get some sleep before they went out and explored the   
  
island.  
  
Tomoyo came into the room with her video camera on. "Hello   
  
everybody! So, how do you like your trip to Kauai so far?" she asked.   
  
Sakura stared into the lens of the camera.  
  
"Well, it would be nicer if we could get some sleep!" she said   
  
jokingly.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo! Shut that thing off and let us have a moment's   
  
peace!" Meiling shouted from across the room.  
  
"No way! Not until I completely explore this hotel!" Tomoyo   
  
reasoned.  
  
"Well go explore it somewhere else!" Meiling and Sakura shouted in   
  
unison.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she grabbed her key and headed out the door into   
  
the long hallway.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' room, everyone was pretty annoyed with   
  
Syaoran too.  
  
"Come on Syaoran! You'll have plenty of time to practice your sword   
  
moves later! Let us go to sleep!" Robbie begged. Syaoran gave him a   
  
death stare and continued with his swift movements. Robbie sighed   
  
and shoved his head under his pillow, so that he wouldn't be distracted   
  
from going to sleep with Syaoran slicing through the air.  
  
"Errh, I've had enough of this! I'll see you guys later" Eriol said   
  
angrily, and he walked out the door into the hallway.  
  
***  
Nani flew over the waves at shocking speeds. She planted her feet   
  
firmly over the board, moving her body in rhythm with the colossal   
  
wave. She dodged over each wave smoothly, as if she herself was the   
  
water. Finally, she got too cocky, and a huge wave nailed her in the   
  
side, sending her hurdling towards the beach. She landed with a soft   
  
thud on the smooth, gold sand.   
  
"Nani! Are you okay?" inquired Lilo.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Nani reasoned. She'd been practicing all day for the   
  
surf contest, and her fatigue had dulled the pain of falling.  
  
"You took quite a beating from that wave!" David said, riding up on his   
  
surfboard.   
  
"Well, I'll just have to be more careful next time, won't I?" Nani   
  
replied.   
She got up and started running towards the vast ocean.   
  
"Whoa now Nani! I think you'd better take a rest! You've been at it   
  
all day!" David argued.  
  
"But, but the surf contest is tomorrow! I can't stop practicing now!" Nani said.  
  
"Well, sometimes there's a little something called too much practice.   
  
If you keep this up, you won't even be able to move tomorrow, much   
  
less surf!" David said.  
  
"But I must practice!!" Nani yelled, determined to win the fight. She   
  
turned on her heel and plunged into the crystal clear waves.  
  
"Sometimes you're just too stubborn…" David muttered under his   
  
breath. He sighed and moved out into the water on his own surfboard.   
  
Next chapter…. the surf contest!! 


End file.
